The Form of Regret
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Years have passed in the Parr family; change has been especially hard for Jack. He just wishes to be normal, but that isn't a choice. What he doesn't know is that it's possible...with the help of an enemy -Based on when Jack-Jack in his teens- CHAPTER TWO
1. Default Chapter

_All my life I lived in a supposedly, _irregular_ family, but for once...just once. Why can't we just be normal? Well, I can't really complain, I can form into anything. I'm Jack, well; I have been Jack-Jack my whole life practically. Being a shape-shifter can be fun, but it has gotten me into trouble..._

The sun peeked inside his room as he wearily arose from bed, another day of mayhem and violence. Yes, just what he needed on his first day of junior high. With a sigh he threw off the covers tangled about him, wishing he hadn't been born in such a family at times like this.

Stepping out into the hall he could overhear his sister Violet, whoever she was talking to was laughing. Violet still lived at home, even in her twenty's she happily stayed with the Parr family. Dash on the other hand couldn't leave if he wanted to, even in super speed his mother's arms pulled him back home.

He tiptoed over to Dash's room, good, he was still sound asleep in bed. Forming the next minute into a middle aged, blue eyed, blonde wavy haired guy. The change, as drastic as it was didn't surprise him one bit.

"And so- -"

Violet stopped her conversation with Helen, his mother. She smiled at him as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning," he smiled weakly, opening the fridge to find some milk. Being a baby that was what his mother fed him until the middle of his elementary year. So it was just normal to drink it, 'My growing Jack-Jack needs it', his mother's voice said in his mind.

"Milk? Wow Dash, thought you'd have a shot of espresso."

Jack shot a look at his sister, ignoring the little jokes his sister taunted her two brothers with. For being a grown up woman, she still was a little immature in ways.

"Just thought it would be nice for a change," He knew it wouldn't be much longer until the _real _Dash woke, so he chugged down the milk and ran out the door. The mistake he made was grabbing _Jack's _backpack.

"Dash, why did you- -" Helen began, laughing she shook her head in dismay, "I guess I'll never understand him." Violet nodded in agreement, her watched beep, time to start work.

She sighed, another day at work for her was a pain, but work needed to be done. Helping the family was the least she could do, after all, she did live here. Embracing her mom Violet took hold of her purse and opened the door to the garage.

In shock she saw Jack-Jack, ( She was so used to calling him that it slipped her mind) having trouble with his bike. First of all, she wished to know, why was he holding the pack Dash took. Second of all, why couldn't he just 'fly' to school by turning into some sort of bird.

"You're such a klutz Jack-Jack," She walked over to him grabbing his backpack, " How did you get this?" Jack ignored her, continuing to fix his bike. Violet angrily managed to put a force field around the bike, " Tell me, I know you heard me."

Rolling his eyes he looked at her, "Dash gave it to me."

"Why can't you just use your powers, for once," Violet knelt beside her brother, putting a warm hand on his shoulder. "Do you hate being an Incredible?" seeing the sudden look in his eyes she sighed, she knew he wished to be normal.

"I'm not going to school as a hawk with a backpack hanging from my beak," That gave Violet a slight chuckle, nudging him she jokingly made cawing sounds. Seeing it made a cute smile on her young brother's face.

"Hey, what the?! Jack-Jack not _again_!!" She turned seeing Dash stand at the doorway, looking back and forth between the two. Violet opened her mouth as if to speak, but the only thing that came out was laughter.

"You must really like pulling my leg," Dash mumbled, usually he would laugh as well but being older, he took to being partly mature.

"Now Dash, don't get all rushed up about it!" Violet noticed she said the word 'rushed', breaking out into laughter once more. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Jack began to walk out to the sidewalk.

They didn't even notice, looking back at his home he could see his sister roaring with laughter. Though his older brother was nowhere to be seen. Turning around he saw his brother looking down at him.

"Sorry, I just, you know I can get angry," Dash laughed and gave a small smile, "you're usually the one to start the tantrums."

Jack looked down sadly, seeing his reflection in the water, caramel hair, baby blue eyes, and big ears. He didn't even look like one of the Incredibles, just a forlorn boy staring back at him.

"I need to go," without another word he took the form of a dog and with his teeth took hold of his bag. Dash wasn't following him, he couldn't smell his scent near him, with a whimper he ran off.

- -

"Dash, you know your brother has had it hard with his powers," Helen sighed, wishing Jack appreciated the gift he had, "Just don't upset him today again alright? We need someone like him to cheer us up this time of year. There have been more mayhem by the minute, and I don't think we could get through it without him."

Violet stood away from them, invisible to her family, though her dad wasn't there, he was on one of his 'business trips.' She bit her lip, it was past the time her brother should have come home by, no wonder her mom was in a wreck.

- -

Jack looked at all the kids leaving the school, he just sat there on the steps as students seemed to walk past him. As if he was invisible, like Violet, rain started to fall and the day seemed to grow even worse.

Students poked him, taunting him, to take the shape of a hamster or a cat. Just to beat up on and laugh at, except one girl, she seemed to be fourteen and watched him secretly all day. Or what he thought she was doing, those gray eyes... he shivered. Not just from the cold of the weather, but of that girl.

Getting up on his feet he wished more than anything he could use his powers now. Walking far away from the students he focused on turning into a dog, but the cold seemed unbearable. Finally, he was able to change, feeling someone watching him as well.

Whipping around Jack snarled at the barren street, he knew something, or someone had his or her eyes on him. He didn't _want _to make any friends, all that the child wished was to be left alone.

"Some powers you got there," he turned once again seeing that girl, her gray eyes seemed to glow, her black hair was spiked.

"W-who are you?" Jack bared his teeth, just in case she would attack him at any given moment. His ears lay flat on his fur, seeing that he wasn't scaring her a bit.

"Call me Shadow," she calmly replied, she could almost lick the boy's fears. "I know who you are, and of the family you have," dark flames came from the palms of her hands and she smirked.

"Let's talk.... Shall we?"

- -

Dash wished he could run forever until his chest burned, but as much as he wished to, he could never get tired while running. The worse part of this day was that his brother had gone missing.

"I was a _little_ angry. Happy now?"

Violet was at the doorway, leaning against the rim of the opening with her arms crossed. A stern look on her face, "Well just to inform you, mom wants us to look for Jack-Jack." It had never really hurt them until now to hear his name.

"Fine, but trust me, whatever Jack's got himself into. He can get out of," with a teasing grin on his face he poked his sister," Race ya! Can't catch me now huh?"

She felt a gust of wind bypass her and she smiled, seeing how her brother was always...well, he never really _changed_. Neither did she, it hurt her though that Jack disliked what he was given. Violet forced a smile on her face, she _would _do anything to find her brother.

Just so she could see a smile on his face once more...the last she ever saw him grin was as a baby. Tears welled in her eyes and she cried, not feeling so saddened in her whole life.

- -

-Wow my first Incredible fan fiction! I never thought I could do it! I hope all of you like it, today I felt like writing this so yeah. Anyways when I saw the McDonald's figure I had of Jack-Jack how could I resist?! They're all so cute!-

-Thanks R&R-


	2. The darkness of foes

"There is no need to be in that pathetic dog form of yours," Shadow snarled, she looked down at him, "We all know who you are, and what you wish to rid of."

Jack didn't speak, he just watched the girl walk ahead of him, beaming with pride. What was she so pleased about? There was nothing really to be pleased for. Great, a superhero he meets hates his power.

"What powers do you have? Turning into a _shadow_?" He jokingly scoffed, thinking of how pleased he was of talking back to her. She turned, those silver eyes made him feel uneasy.

"I live in your nightmares kid, let's just leave it at that," Whoever she was, he didn't want to know. The rain made his fur uncomfortably wet, this day seemed to get even worse.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, aware that people were around, but it didn't matter to him. There was no reply, silence was what lay between them like mist. "You know, I don't really want to do this."

Turning away from her he looked up to see she was glaring down at him, "If you don't listen to me I will take action." What did she mean? The last thing he needed was a stalker, even a villain.

"I just, don't believe that you're…a, superhero," Jack smiled playfully, " I don't really think you're all that _incredible _either." Shadow's face twisted in rage, kicking icy water at his face.

"Well little _Jack-Jack _I have some great news to tell you…"

The hairs on his back pricked, he could feel something was wrong…but what?

- - -

"Come on Dash," Violet shot out another force field at her brother, barely grazing him. "We need to find Jack, not play a game," closing her eyes she focused on where Dash was, a surge of power went straight through her. Great, Dash was caught, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Come on Viooolet! No force fields!" He hit the orb with his fist just to feel a cold surge of power rush up his arm. "Alright, alright! Let's go on mom's little rescue search…" He sighed, feeling his feet meet the ground once again.

"Good, now come on, it's getting dark," Dash listened to his sister's words, it was getting dark, but how could she tell in a gray sky like this? His pants were soaking wet by the time they got to the school. Violet told him not to speed walk, but no, he did.

"Jack!" He cried, cupping his hands around his mouth. There was no reply, just the chirping of the wet birds in the trees. "Jack!" Dash looked up the tree to see a robin puffing its chest at him. "I'm sorry okay? Just come down!"

"Uh…Dash?"

"One moment sis- -"

"No Dash, you really have to see this…."

"What?!" He turned to see Violet kneeling next to his pack, nothing else was left but a track of dog footprints.

"D-Do you think he would really… leave us like that." Violet's voice shook slightly, her dark brown eyes just staring at the ground.

"I don't know Violet, but we have to- -"

"We don't have to do anything, alright? We're going home…" She picked up his backpack and stepped carelessly over the tracks in the mud. "Come on!"

Dash had never really seen his sister like this before, it upset him how depressed she was. "We can't just _go _Violet! Those tracks must have meant something!" He saw her look over her shoulder at the ground.

"Even if we tried…his tracks would be gone now on the sidewalks. Think about it, nobody would see them and think someone was looking for their dog…"

He sighed, there was no way getting through to his sister now. She was in a place where even he couldn't reach her. A blur went past him, "Violet- -" A horrible pain shot through him and he fell to the ground.

"Dash…DASH!" Violet threw off the heavy weight on her shoulders, the only evidence she had that he left…would soon be gone. What she didn't know was that someone was above them, waiting to attack.

"Speak to me come on…" Violet slapped his cheek to get a response, her brother winced but his eyes didn't open. "Come on… no more games! Please don't do this now!"

- - -

"Hello there," A voice whispered coolly, whipping around she saw nothing but the empty sidewalk.

"Where are you?" She cried, seeing that not a soul was anywhere in sight. The person just laughed, thinking this was some sort of game.

"Have you ever though of looking _up_??" There above her, was a boy, his white hair fell to his shoulders, and he had two colored eyes. One was golden, the other a misty hazel. "Hello Violet, I never thought when coming after you, that you would be so…" She saw a flash of white and the next moment someone's arms were around her. "Cute."

"Get your hands off me!" Violet cried, pushing him away, he just smiled looking at her. At that moment Dash got to his feet, rubbing his eyes in an infuriated manner.

"Dash! We have trouble!" He could hear a voice, was that Violet? All he could see was white, rubbing harder he could only see two shadowed figures.

"Violet I can't see anything! Where are you?!"

She gasped, seeing her brother close his eyes, then opening them with that lost look on his face. "I'm here beside you Dash! Can't you see me?!"

"The fastest of them all and he is blind? When did _that _happen?" The man smirked seeing the shock in Violet's eyes…

"You did this!" She cried, pointing to where the menace once stood. "What…? Where are you?!" Her voice yelled in agony, getting to her feet she embraced her brother tightly.

"I know you can't see me Dash, but I promise you…that you will see again." Violet bit her lip, that creep took her brother's sight. He held her…whoever he was and worked for, this wasn't good…

- - -

Helen waited at her door, looking out at the streets she felt tears well in her eyes. It was a long, dreary day, and they hadn't returned with Jack.

"Hey mom," A voice said behind her, whirling around she saw Jack standing there smiling. She felt so much happiness swell inside her, but, how did he get inside? 'I should know this by now, he probably turned into some sort of insect.' She laughed at her thoughts and of his return, embracing her son in her arms.

"Mom- -" Violet began, walking in the open door to see Jack embracing her. She didn't believe it, it couldn't be him. "That isn't Jack mom! I.."

He looked at her and Helen turned around, "Violet you're back…" she said in a non-ecstatic tone.

"We've got to get help now! Dash lost his sight, it's a long story but- -"

"Lost his sight?!" She went over to him and touched his cheek, "Look at me in the eyes Dash," he did look at her, but there was no emotion on his face or eyes. "We need to get help now- -" The door slammed shut, locking them in.

"Violet what game are you- -" But her daughter was beside her, than who possibly…Jack!! Slowly looking behind her she saw her son, smiling.

"Jack!? But why are you doing this?"

He formed slowly before them, his stature became tall and slim, and his hair grew into shoulder length white, and his eyes, changed into gold and hazel.

"Well isn't this lovely? All of us are together now!"

Violet angrily snapped at him, "I don't know who you are but stop messing with us!" He just glared at her, smirking, she saw a glint in his eyes.

"The fight has just begun dear Violet, and I wouldn't think about talking in that tone!" He waved a finger at her, acting as if she was some…some child!!

"Where's Jack-Jack? I know you have something to do with him vanishing!"

"Violet, Violet…when will you ever learn to keep your mouth 'shut'?" She couldn't stand his mocking, she was to speak but nothing came…what was happening?!

"Now be a good little group of superheroes and listen…alright?" He laughed seeing the three shaken, looking at him as if he were fear himself.

"Let the horrors begin!" He cried joyously.

- End of Chapter two…strange where this story is going. But the fun is just getting started! Well I sound like that creep now… Please R&R Thanks I appreciate it!-


End file.
